


The Engagement Ring

by DanielDMcDarwin



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and now paul knows, i guess, john also doesn’t know how to use a search bar, john bought an engagement ring, john uses twitter bc he would, pure fluff, thats really the only “tag” tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDMcDarwin/pseuds/DanielDMcDarwin
Summary: Paul finds out that John has bought an engagement ring.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	The Engagement Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfiction please go easy on me  
> Please?

“Babe did you remember to RSVP to George’s brunch thing?” Paul shouted from the kitchen to the living room where John sat curled up on the couch with his cat in his lap, scrolling twitter and petting the cat.

“I’m pretty sure I did. Hold on I’ll check.” He shouted back. He scrolled through all his inboxes. Double checking and triple checking but, he couldn’t find it.

Paul walked into the living room fixing his shirt. He strolled over to the couch and sat next to his boyfriend causing the cat to leap out of his lap and run out of the room. Paul chuckled at the cats antics and leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Having trouble, babe?” He asked

“Yeah I can’t find it. Can you look?” He asked, handing over his phone. Paul took it and typed, “confirmation”, into the search bar. 

The first few emails were harmless; Email confirmations to various websites; order confirmations from Amazon. But then, Paul found an email that made him stop scrolling. An order confirmation email from Jared’s with the subject, “your engagement ring is ready for pick up!”

Paul was stunned but also extremely happy. Thoughts of a future proposal made him giddy but then the rational part of his brain stopped his celebration.  _ You were definitely not meant to see that,  _ it said. 

So Paul was frozen. John, who was looking over his shoulder, was frozen. And for a minute they stayed that way until Paul found the will to scroll again. 

They did find the email they were looking for (they had, in fact, RSVPed.) and then they sat in silence. 

John’s mind was racing. His throughts ranged from, “shit shit shit shit shit,” to, “holy fuck he  _ knows _ !” He was panicking but, thankfully, he was pulled out of his thoughts by his boyfriend lightly chuckling next to him. From happiness or nerves, John didn’t know. All he saw was the beautiful smile on his face and the tiny shakes of his shoulders. 

John also began to chuckle. Soon they were fully laughing and trying to calm down which only made them laugh harder. Somehow John ended up on his back with Paul’s head resting on his chest. He’d finally calmed down enough to speak while his boyfriend was still laughing a bit.

“Why’re we laughing?” John asked, another laugh escaping him.

“I don’t know,” Paul said into his jacket.

“But you DO know!” He said, which threw them both into another fit of giggles. 

It might’ve lasted hours, or maybe it lasted just several minutes. But the uncertain atmosphere had been replaced with comfort and they laid there quite content for some time. 

The cat had come back and was now laying at the other end of the couch, with the trademark Smug Cat look.

“So is it here?” Paul asked after several minutes. John began playing with Paul’s dark hair.

“Yeah. I picked it up last week.”

“And it’s been hidden all this time?”

“Yes it has,” John said matter-of-factly.

“When are you gonna give it to me?”

“In which way do you mean?” He looked down with a smirk.

“The ring, John!”

“Oh that’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Paul nuzzled against John’s chest again, rather happy to just cuddle for a while. His curiosity, however, got the better of him.

“Can we play the hot and cold game?” He asked. John giggled and said,

“Absolutely not.”

Still with a fond grin on his face, Paul turned over and crawled up John’s chest so they lay face to face. John laid there with his eyes closed, but not sleeping. Just enjoying the moment.

“Johnny…” Paul said in a singsong manner. John opened his eyes just a bit, almost peaking at Paul. He opened his eyes fully and smiled again. He just couldn’t help smiling when his boyfriend was being so endearing.

“Yes, love?” He asked, obnoxiously batting his eyelashes.

Paul leaned in close, their noses touching and his breath tickling his upper lip. 

“I can’t wait to say yes.” He closed the distance between them and fell into a soft kiss. Their lips moved against each other lazily as John brought his hand up to the nape of Paul’s neck to press them together as much as humanly possible. 

As they moved apart, John regarded Paul’s wet and rather delicious looking lips, thinking he would like to do more of that on more comfortable furniture later. No, this moment was for loving the magnificent man in front of him. And how he loved him.

Paul settled his head back in the position it was, feeling warm arms envelope him around the shoulders. 

“Is it in the top shelf of the closet?”

“No.”

“Damn.”


End file.
